


Stay Strong, Don't Break

by HuntingHardyGirl



Category: Hardy Boys - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural-Hardy Boys crossover
Genre: Blood, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Incest, Other, Referenced Gore, Torture, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingHardyGirl/pseuds/HuntingHardyGirl
Summary: Drabble: Joe gets taken (by demons/hunters who want info?) & is beaten/tortured. He holds out because he thinks Frank would be disappointed if he talked/knows “Frank would never break.” When he’s found, Frank has to assure him he’s not disappointed.





	

Everything hurt, but Joe didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to, couldn’t give his captors the satisfaction. While anyone probably would have squealed hours ago, he remained silent, steadfast, even after being tortured, even after having his skin cut open, even as his head throbbed from the pistol whip and blood trickled down his face, stinging his eyes.

“Oh come on sweetheart,” the demon cooed. “You gotta be crying on the inside.”

Joe continued staring straight ahead as best as he could through one swollen shut eye. Frank would never say anything, he would stay strong. Joe had to stay strong too.

CRACK!

His head whipped to the side again, feeling the whiplash in his neck and wincing at the telltale slice on his cheek.

“The sooner you talk, the sooner we’ll stop.” The demon grinned, his ugly twisted face way too unnerving to look at.

“Fuck you,” Joe croaked.

The smile was wiped off of the demon’s face and he turned away to his cronies, muttering irritably.

Taking the moment that was granted to him, Joe closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. The last couple hours had been torture, literally. And he had been tortured before, that was no surprise. But with the demons, it was worse, even though he knew they were still going easy on him. Sooner or later they’d get tired of his silence and do something extra awful. They already beat him black and blue, he knew his shoulder had been popped out of socket and he was missing a couple of fingernails, his fingertips bleeding freely. What if they cut off one of his limbs? What if they ripped out his eyes?

He knew he was trembling, but he couldn’t make it stop, he was just so fucking terrified.

“Alright.” A hand suddenly slapped him and he grit his teeth to keep from yelping, forcing his good eye open to glare up at the female demon looking down at him. “This is what we’re gonna do. Either you tell us what you know, or we’re gonna do a live dissection. I would love to see how you’d react to having your own intestines wrapped around your throat.”

Joe stayed silent.

The demon smirked, turning back to her friend. “Go get the hook. Let’s drag some organs out of this little fleshsuit.”

The teenager stayed still, trying hard not to show any fear, as the demons went to get their tools. Fuck, fuck, he was going to die wasn’t he? He had no idea where Frank was, he knew Frank was looking for him, knew Frank was no doubt tearing the world apart to find him. But what if he didn’t know where Joe was, what if he didn’t come in time? Fuck!

It took maybe twenty minutes before the demons had their tools prepared, sharp and shiny and ready for the gore. Both of them turned towards the blond, both of them grinning with glee, and for the first time Joe almost screamed.

At least, until the door suddenly burst in with a loud banging sound, and Frank stormed in, grey eyes flashing silver with rage, gun raised and ready. “Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Him,” he snarled, his voice dangerous and cold.

For once, the demons seemed at a loss for words. They looked at each other before the female scowled, pointing at the elder Hardy. “Go fucking kill him,” she spat.

The male demon didn’t even manage a few steps forward before Frank shot him right in the face, sending him tumbling to the ground. Knowing it was about to get ugly, Joe closed his eyes and he listened as the female demon tried fighting his brother, though he knew it was futile. Frank in a cold blood rage was the most terrifying thing anyone could ever experience. He knew no limits, didn’t even give a flying fuck. If anyone touched Joe, then Frank went on a murder spree to get revenge. Being in the hunting world just let him unleash that side of him.

There were some gunshots, a few cracks and screams, Frank cursing up a storm and then there was a wicked wail as the female demon died from the spell that the Hardys had discovered a while ago. Then, silence.

“Joe?” Feeling gentle hands on his cheeks, Joe forced his eye open again to see Frank looking down at him in concern. “You okay?”

“As okay as I can be,” Joe replied, his voice still hoarse.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner,” Frank said, pulling his brother in close to kiss his forehead before working to untie him. “Do you need anything fixed before we get the hell out of here?”

“M-my shoulder…”

“Alright. Deep breaths.” Once Joe was untied, Frank positioned himself, hand pressed against Joe’s popped shoulder. After doing a countdown to prepare him, he shoved the shoulder back into place with a pretty loud pop and a loud screech from Joe.

They burned the building to the ground as they peeled out of there in one of the cars. After they found their van, they just drove and drove and drove before pulling aside and fixing up Joe’s injuries. Thankfully nothing was too serious, and the morphine would help Joe sleep and relax.

“I didn’t tell ‘em anything,” Joe slurred as Frank held him close, stroking his hair. “I didn’t say a word.”

“You did great,” Frank soothed. “I’m so proud of you, little brother.”

“Y-you wouldn’t have talked either… Just f-following your example…”

Frank sighed. “Joe, you could never disappoint me. You did great. You held out until I got there and now you’re gonna get the rest you deserve.”

“'Kay…” Joe’s eye closed again before his body went limp, already fast asleep.

Frank smiled, leaning back and closing his own eyes for a small nap. They definitely deserved a couple of weeks off.


End file.
